Mensajes Impertinentes
by JustMyHeaven
Summary: (Stan - 2:40 AM) Sabes algo, creo que ya no puedo seguir con esta cosa. (Kyle - 2:41 AM) ¿Qué? ¿Cuál cosa? (Stan - 2:41 AM) Ésto de enviarnos mensajes... Debe terminar.
1. Acto I

**[Capítulo 1]** Número equivocado.

22 de diciembre.

 **(Wendy - 10:41 PM)**

 **Ok, sé que es bastante tarde y posiblemente inoportuno el que te envíe mensajes a esta hora pero me está matando la curiosidad así que dime ¿como te fue en tu cita hoy?**

Stan lee ese mensaje justo cuando entra a su auto, recientemente terminando dicha cita con una bella joven en un restaurante. En ese momento estaría manejando hasta su casa si no fuese por su celular sonando de la nada.

 **(Stan - 10:43 PM)**

Genial, ella acaba de irse y yo estoy a punto de irme a casa.

 **(Stan - 10:43 PM)**

Y me dio su número. Creo que le gusto.

El pelinegro bloquea su teléfono nuevamente después de ese texto, arrancando el auto. Se dirige hasta su casa, y aunque su celular volvió a sonar en el medio del camino él intentó ignorarlo hasta que llegase.

Eventualmente llega hasta un semáforo que se encontraba en rojo, se detiene, y a pesar de que no quería leer el mensaje todavía, aún así lo hace.

 **(Wendy** **\- 10:46 PM)**

 **Ooooh, fantástico, deberías** **escribirle.**

 **(Wendy** **\- 10:47 PM)**

 **Pero** **no** **ahora, pensará** **que** **eres** **raro.**

Incluso con la advertencia, Stan Marsh se sentía más que tentado a escribirle. La cita había transcurrido lo suficientemente bien como para dejarle con ganas de hablar más con ella. Stan se preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo acerca de él.

 **(Stan - 11:13 PM)**

Tranquila, no le diré nada. Sé que te pondrás celosa después :P

El adolescente sonríe al enviar eso. Secretamente le había gustado su amiga desde hace un buen tiempo, pero ella no se veía interesada; sus intentos de coqueteo hasta ahora no sólo habían sido ignorados, sino que ella incluso le asigna citas con sus amigas y conocidas.

Como ésta, precisamente.

El semáforo se torna verde, sacándole de sus pensamientos, y justo entonces Wendy responde.

 **(Wendy - 11:14 PM)**

 **Oh, cállate, Don Juan.**

 **(Wendy - 11:15 PM)**

 **Iré a dormir, me das detalles mañana. Buenas noches :B**

 **(Stan - 11:15 PM)**

Seguro, buenas noches.

Después de enviar eso, y de escuchar la bocina de algunos autos, Stan vuelve a manejar en dirección a su casa. Calcula que tardó unos siete minutos en llegar, pero sabe que hay pocas probabilidades de que haya acertado.

Él entra a la casa después de estacionar el auto, algo cansado, pero sabe que cuando llegue a su habitación casi de forma inmediata se le quitarán las ganas de dormir. Siempre era así, sin importar que hiciera.

—Hola papá, ya llegu-

Su padre le calla con un movimiento de su mano, sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba viendo en la televisión. Era un tonto documental de focas.

—Oh, no otra vez. —Se queja, pero su padre no le presta atención en lo absoluto, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en ver aquellas focas apareandose. Stan sólo niega ante la imagen, y sin decirle nada más sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Solo daba las gracias de que su madre seguía soportando a aquél idiota.

Stan procede a cambiarse, tirando su celular en la cama y luego se quita la corbata y camisa de vestir, básicamente todos los harapos elegantes que se colocó para la cita y se puso sus viejas pijamas, que en su honesta opinión, eran mucho más elegantes.

Después de vestirse va hacia el baño, se cepilla los dientes y regresa, apagando las luces para poder acostarse.

Y, justo cuando lo hace, revisa su celular nuevamente. No tiene ninguna notificación nueva hasta el momento en ninguna de sus aplicaciones, y al ver lo vacío que estaba su teléfono aquella tentación vuelve al ojear sus mensajes.

 _No voy a hacerlo..._

 _Sería muy raro, ¿no?_

Pero no lo hará, obedecerá a su amiga y no le escribirá, no hasta que sea el momento apropiado, al menos.

* * *

 **(Stan - 11:25 PM)**

Hola, llegaste bien?

No se arrepiente en lo absoluto.

Se queda observando la pantalla durante un buen tiempo y cuando sus ojos empiezan a arder se da cuenta de que debería bajar el brillo, y de que también era probable que la chica no fuese a responder.

 **(0767385129 - 11:30 PM)**

 _No, no pude llegar a dormir aún, me estaba escribiendo un extraño._

Stan levanta una ceja al leer el mensaje, para luego preguntarse si está actuando como un desesperado al escribirle justo después de terminar su cita.

 **(Stan - 11:30 PM)**

Oh, perdón, no pensé que te molestaría.

 **(Stan - 11:30 PM)**

Se me olvidó que no habías guardado mi número :P

 **(Stan - 11:31 PM)**

Soy Stan.

Stan asume que si ya arruinó sus chances de no parecer como un solitario desesperado, podía seguir enviando mensajes para así calmar su insomnio que se le había formado en cuestión de segundos. Ella no podría molestarse tanto por eso.

A menos claro, que _sí_ lo haga y le bloquee el número.

 **(0767385129 -** **11:32 PM)**

 _Qué bien, Stan, pero me molestas._

Demonios.

Stan frunce las cejas, e incluso tratando no puede evitar sentirse algo ofendido. ¿Por qué le trataba así?

 **(Stan - 11:33 PM)**

Pues disculpa, no sabía que te molestaba tanto, si era así no tenías que darme tu número. Pensé que la cita había salido bien.

Envía esto con cierta duda, ya que en verdad le había gustado esa chica, pero así era como se sentía, no podía mentir. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás ella tenía razón al quejarse. Stan no puede hacer más que esperar con antelación.

 **(0767385129 - 11:35 PM)**

 _¿Qué carajos? ¿De qué demonios hablas?_

— ¿Pero qué...? —Éste mensaje hace que se siente derecho. — ¿En serio lo va a negar?

 **(Stan - 11:36 PM)**

De la cita! Acabamos de salir del restaurante!

 **(0767385129 - 11:36 PM)**

 _¿Cuál cita? No te conozco, te equivocaste de número._

Stan parpadea, confundido ante lo que decía el mensaje.

¿ _Cómo_...? ¿ _Acaso me había dado un número falso_? Se pregunta mentalmente, molesto. No había indicios de que a Rose no le gustara Stan, incluso se habían besado...

 **(Stan - 11:37 PM)**

No es esta Rose?

 **(0767385129 - 11:37 PM)**

 _No, no soy Rose, amigo. Lamento tener que romper tus esperanzas, pero debes ser muy malo en la cama si te dieron el número que no era._

Stan quiere romper algo, cualquier cosa, lo más rápido que fuera humanamente posible, porque siente que si no lo hace explotaría en cualquier momento.

Jodida Rose.

 **(Stan - 11:37 PM)**

No me acosté con ella sabes.

 **(0767385129 - 11:39 PM)**

 _Qué triste._

 **(0767385129 - 11:39 PM)**

 _Pero te recuerdo que no soy ella, lo siento, ahora puedes dormir._

Stan suspira y se vuelve a acostar. Termina decidiendo que ahora que Rose prácticamente lo mandó a la mierda no le queda más que descargar su ira con quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la pantalla de su celular. Quien tampoco parecía estar de muy buen humor.

 **(Stan - 11:40 PM)**

No, ya no voy a dormir.

 **(Stan - 11:40 PM)**

Ahora no puedo así que estamos nosotros dos en esto. Tú y yo, amiga/o mandaremos a Rose a joder burros.

 **(0767385129 - 11:41 PM)**

 _Amigo_.

 **(Stan - 11:41 PM)**

Entonces somos amigos, ja! En tu cara!

 **(0767385129 - 11:41 PM)**

 _No dije que fuésemos amigos, solo aclaraba que no soy una chica._

 **(0767385129 - 11:42 PM)**

 _No soy una chica, por si aún no estaba lo suficientemente claro. No lo soy._

 **(0767385129 - 11:42 PM)**

 _No._

 **(Stan - 11:42 PM)**

Ok, ok, entendí.

 **(Stan - 11:42 PM)**

Podrías decirme tu nombre?

 **(0767385129 - 11:43 PM)**

 _Inigo Montolla._

 **(0767385129 - 11:43 PM)**

 _Hannah Montana._

 **(0767385129 - 11:43 PM)**

 _No, no, espera. Soy Alvin Yakitori, mucho gusto._

Aunque él quería estar molesto, no puede evitar soltar una risa después de leer esos tres mensajes. Así que después de todo este cabrón tiene sentido del humor, ¿huh? Piensa, tratando de parar de sonreírle a la pantalla pero fallando miserablemente. Quizás podría tratarse de que Stan aún seguía enojado con ella, pero estaba empezando a creer que esta persona, quien quiera que fuese, era más interesante que Rose.

 **(Stan - 11:44 PM)**

Hablaba en serio, idiota :P

 **(Stan - 11:44 PM)**

Tú sabes mi nombre, lo justo es que yo sepa el tuyo. No creo que quieras que te imagine como Hannah Montana, ya que dijiste que no eras una chica.

 **(Stan - 11:45 PM)**

O Alvin Yakitori e Inigo. Lo justo es justo.

 **(0767385129 - 11:48 PM)**

 _Stalker_.

 **(Stan - 11:48 PM)**

Te equivocas amigo, no soy un stalker.

 **(0767385129 - 11:48 PM)**

 _Claro que sí, solo los stalkers escriben a los desconocidos a casi medianoche._

 **(Stan - 11:49 PM)**

Claro que no.

 **(Stan - 11:49 PM)**

En todo caso TÚ eres el stalker, porque también le escribes a los desconocidos.

 **(Stan - 11:49 PM)**

Igual a medianoche.

Al no recibir respuestas, Stan coloca su celular justo en la almohada que tenía al lado de su cabeza, esperando el próximo mensaje de aquella persona.

Cuando pasa un tiempo Stan piensa que el extraño finalmente se cansó de él y se vuelve a acostar, cerrando los ojos para ver si podía dormir aunque sea durante unos minutos.

Pero, como si fuese una broma del destino, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

 **(0767385129 - 12:13 AM)**

 _AY OYEEEEEEEEHHHhhhhhHHHHHHHh omggg ajjjjjsasjasklakjjljdsnmkjlkjk_

Stan levanta una ceja, su confusión sobrepasando la atmósfera en ese momento.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Se pregunta en voz alta, para luego contestar el mensaje.

 **(Stan - 12:13 AM)**

Qué cojones.

 **(0767385129 - 12:14 AM)**

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AY LMAO KEHEHEHEHEHEH nmsadmbasdmnbasdnsbad_

 **(0767385129 - 12:14 AM)**

 _QUE VIVAN LOS CANADIENSESSSSSSSSSESESES_

 **(0767385129 - 12:14 AM)**

 _SOYPUTASOYPUTASOYPUTASOYPUTaymequierocojeraestan_

Stan ríe a pesar del sueño y la mucha energía que le consume hacerlo; esto definitivamente no le pasaba todos los días. Pobre extraño.

 **(Stan - 12:14 AM)**

Estan es un tipo suertudo entonces.

 **(0767385129 - 12:14 AM)**

 _Disculpa, Stan, mi hermano menor tomó mi celular mientras iba al baño._

—Eso lo explica —Dice, negando con la cabeza, pero aún sonreía.

 **(Stan - 12:15 AM)**

Ya veo, me preguntaba porque el sujeto intelectual de repente se había convertido en una prostituta amante de canadienses.

 **(0767385129 - 11:15 AM)**

 _Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso. Mi hermano es canadiense._

 **(0767385129 - 11:15 AM)**

 _Nota Mental: nunca vayas a un club con tu hermano y un montón de gente; terminarás enviándole mensajes a desconocidos insistentes a los que les han dado un número erróneo una tal Rose._

 **(Stan - 11:16 AM)**

Amén.

 **(Stan - 11:16 AM)**

Tu hermano me despertó, por cierto.

 **(Stan - 11:16 AM)**

Y no soy un desconocido insistente.

 **(0767385129 - 12:17 AM)**

 _Oh, claro que no, enviar tres mensajes a un completo extraño casi al mismo tiempo solo para aclarar un punto no te hace insistente. Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor._

 **(Stan - 12:18 AM)**

Eso no prueba nada, vez? Me tardé al escribir este mensaje.

 **(0767385129 - 12:18 AM)**

 _Ves*_

 **(0767385129 - 12:19 AM)**

 _Debes estar como en la jodida primaria como para hacer un error tan estúpido como ese._

 **(Stan - 12:19 AM)**

Hey! Para que sepas, estoy casi en la universidad, y ese error es pequeño, le puede pasar a cualquiera, joder. Además, no soy un idiota que va a clubes con sus hermanos.

 **(0767385129 - 12:20 AM)**

 _"Casi" no es lo mismo que "en", así que no cuenta. Y solo estoy en el club porque es su cumpleaños, así que cierra la boca._

 **(Stan - 12:20 AM)**

Deberías saber que no hablo, solo escribo. Quién es el de primaria ahora, huh?

 **(Stan - 12:21 AM)**

*Turn Down for What* OOOOHHHH! B')

 **(0767385129 - 12: 21 AM)**

 _Puede que me haya reído._

Stan le sonríe a la pantalla de su celular nuevamente, ignorando aquella sensación que tenía de que si lo veía alguien, posiblemente pensaría que el motivo de aquella felicidad sería por el mensaje de una pareja. O por ver vídeos de adultos.

Stan sigue escribiendo para no pensar más en la chica, ni en los extraños documentales de su padre.

 **(Stan - 12:21 AM)**

Oh, ya está, haré un chiste. Sabes que tan seguido hago chistes de química?

 **(0767385129 - 12:21 AM)**

 _Me da miedo decir eso pero, no._

 **(Stan - 12:22 AM)**

PERIÓDICAMENTE.

 **(0767385129 - 12:23 AM)**

 _..._

 **(Stan - 12:23 AM)**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Stan está consciente de que ese pudo haber sido el peor chiste que jamás se haya contado en la historia de la humanidad, pero en ese momento se estaba riendo como morsa retrasada ante lo que había escrito.

Y no ayudó nada la respuesta que obtuvo.

 **(0767385129 - 12:23 AM)**

 _*Ba dum tss*_

 **(Stan - 12:23 AM)**

*inserte imagen de la c que dice que esto me pertenece aquí*

 **(0767385129 - 12:24 AM)**

 _¿El signo de copyright? ¿En serio crees que me robaré ese chiste?_

 **(Stan - 12:25 AM)**

No, no creo, SÉ que me robarás el chiste, por eso puse el copyright, para poder demandarte. © Stan Marsh. Todos los derechos reservados. All rights deserved.

 **(0767385129 - 12:25 AM)**

 _Hiciste eso en tu cita, ¿no es así?_

 **(Stan - 12:26 AM)**

...

 **(0767385129 - 12:26 AM)**

 _Creo que he descubierto porque Rose te dio el número equivocado._

 **(Stan - 12:26 AM)**

Pues estoy feliz de que me haya dado el número que no era si no le gustó ese chiste. Que se joda, era muy puta de todas formas.

 **(Stan - 12:27 AM)**

Es a ti a quien quiero ahora, sr. Desconocido.

Al enviar eso, Stan siente como sus ojos comienzan a rechazar el seguir observando la pantalla. Ya tenía sueño sorpresivamente, y aunque la conversación con esa persona era algo entretenida, no creía poder seguir despierto durante más tiempo.

Él se tarda en responder, así que Stan pone el celular en silencio y cierra los ojos, asumiendo que si llega a responder la luz lo despertaría. En algún momento, no sabe si escucha el celular vibrar, pero no era capaz de volver a despertarse; cree que esa corta conversación fue lo que lo ha dejado exhausto.

Y así fue como cayó dormido.

* * *

 **(0767385129 - 12:29 AM)**

 _Ay Dios, no quiero ser el "otro."_

 **(0767385129 - 12:30 AM)**

 _Y tranquilo, no me robaría ese chiste ni aunque me pagaran. De todas formas no niego que es majestuosamente hilarante._

 **(0767385129 - 12:45 AM)**

 _Asumo que ya te dormiste, buenas noches._

 **(0767385129 - 12:46 AM)**

 _Por cierto, mi nombre es Kyle._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno pues... esta es mi primera vez publicando un fanfic en este sitio así que espero que les guste. Escribo mayoritariamente en Wattpad, pero quise intentar aquí. Solía ser la usual lectora fantasma en esta página así que por fin contribuyo algo(?) lol okno.**

 **Si no conocen mi perfil en Wattpad (que es el mismo) entonces deben saber que tardaré un poco en actualizar- será cuando haya terminado el actual fic en el que estoy trabajando.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Escena II

**23 de diciembre.**

Kyle frunce las cejas ante su celular.

Viendo que Stan no seguía respondiendo sus mensajes, él solo asume que tal vez se haya quedado dormido. Ya era algo tarde después de todo.

Suspira, algo decepcionado. Esos mensajes tontos eran la distracción que tenía en ese momento, ya que ahora se encontraba en un club viendo como su hermano bailaba con un montón de muchachas ebrias desconocidas, de las cuales estaba seguro que tres eran prostitutas que solo querían el dinero de Ike.

Todo esto mientras él estaba sentado en una mesa, con un plato que solía tener una hamburguesa, un refresco por la mitad y un teléfono en su mano.  
Kyle se pregunta cómo fue Ike se volvió más divertido que él.

—¿Kyle? —El pelirrojo escucha una voz femenina preguntar, al levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular se da cuenta de que era su amiga, Bebe. — ¿Sucede algo?

Kyle niega, forzando una sonrisa. —No, nada, todo está bien.

—Mentiroso —Acusa la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que se sienta enfrente de él, —si fuera así no estuvieras pegado al celular. En lugar estarías, no sé, _¿bailando conmigo tal vez?_ —Ella sugiere en un murmullo en su oído, para luego soltar una risa seductora.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —Dice, negándole con la cabeza. Bebe solo ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —Al decir esto le da un beso en la mejilla; sus labios estaban fríos, Kyle suponía que ella estaba bebiendo.

—Bebe, ya pasamos por esto —Advierte Kyle, bloqueando la pantalla para poder observar a la rubia a los ojos. Su maquillaje seguía estando intacto, sus ojos azules intensos y labios rojos, algo brillantes por el alcohol que acababa de ingerir.

Kyle conocía a Bebe lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál era su verdadera intención- y lo que ella en realidad quería era mucho, mucho más que eso.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no quería hacerlo, pero las últimas veces en las que ambos se habían involucrado eran prueba suficiente de que los dos no pertenecían juntos.

Entonces, Bebe abre la boca un poco, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero la cierra y dirige su mirada hacia la gente bailando por un segundo.

Vuelve a voltear, sus ojos conectando con los de Kyle, quien traga saliva al ver lo cerca que Bebe estaba, y ni siquiera su celular vibrando lo puede distraer.

Bebe nota esto y sonríe.

—Vamos a bailar.

Bebe toma su mano y rápidamente lo lleva a la pista de baile, sin escuchar los quejidos del pelirrojo.

—Bebe, _sabes_ que no sé bailar...

—Pero yo sí, ven —Le interrumpe, sonriendo a la vez que empieza a bailar enfrente de él. Al ver que Kyle no sabía qué hacer, ella rueda los ojos y toma sus manos, colocándolas en su cadera para acercarse a él lo más que podía.

 _Cálmate. Sabes cómo va a terminar si intentas algo, solo no hagas mierda. No la vayas a cagar otra vez._

Kyle se repite eso en su cabeza como un mantra religioso, pero el sonido de la música, la gente, y Bebe bailando junto con él le dificultan la concentración.

Bebe sube la mirada, ambos mirándose a los ojos nuevamente. Ella ladea la cabeza un poco, sonriendo.

—Bailas bien, idiota —Insulta, pero Kyle sabe que no lo hace para que se sienta ofendido, ella solo es así.

El pelirrojo no dice nada, pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y en ese instante, Bebe, sin darle tiempo a Kyle para reaccionar, presiona sus labios contra los de Kyle; sus fríos labios con sabor a whiskey.

Es incómodo.

Esa palabra le parecía la más apropiada para describir la situación.

Kyle no la aparta, pero tampoco le sigue el juego. Sólo se queda ahí, esperando, sin realmente saber qué hacer. Bebe parece notar esto y se separa lentamente, riendo un poco, aquél sonido que casi se le hacía imposible escuchar.

—Quiero irme.

Aquel murmullo fue suficiente para saber lo mal que ella se sentía.

Kyle siente un nudo en su garganta, al ver lágrimas lentamente correr por los ojos de la rubia. Él, en piloto automático, asiente, sin saber qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Voy a... avisarle a Ike, espera un segundo —avisó, para luego adentrarse al grupo de personas ebrias que estaban bailando al ritmo de su calentura.

Con cada paso que da, peor se siente; la forma en la que Bebe había reaccionado le hizo pensar que el no haber hecho nada fue una terrible idea. ¿Acaso debió haber correspondido?

Kyle niega ante sus pensamientos. _No, por supuesto que no, sería bastante estúpido hacerle eso a Bebe. Ya lo intentaste más de una vez... no funcionó, y no lo hará._

Se sentía culpable- quizá porque lo era. Kyle estaba consciente de lo mucho que le había hecho sufrir, y no quería seguir haciéndolo, sabía que tenía que cortar el asunto de raíz pero no lo hacía. Tal vez el simple hecho de querer seguir en contacto con la rubia era el causante de estos problemas, ya que Kyle sabía, en el fondo, que aún no la había superado.

Quizás...

 _Quizás es hora de que lo haga._

Después de haber tenido eso en claro, sus pensamientos se disuelven una vez había encontrado al joven canadiense que estaba buscando.

—Oye, Ike... ¡Ike! —llama el pelirrojo, finalmente visualizando a su hermano menor, quien estaba bailando con unas dos chicas que habían tomado más de la cuenta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué _mierda_ quieres, Kyle? —pregunta el menor, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Kyle suspira.

—Voy a llevar a Bebe a su casa, dile a Kenny que te lleve cuando... —Kyle se distrae un poco de sus palabras cuando una de las chicas toma a Ike y lo besa. Kyle parpadea, aclarándose la garganta. —Eh, cuando quieras ir a casa.

Ike, en lugar de contestarle, solo le hace un ademán con la mano para indicarle que le había escuchado. Y justo cuando la otra chica intenta unirse al beso, Kyle se da cuenta de que debe irse antes de quedar traumado de por vida.

Sólo había un problema.

 _¿Dónde mierda estaba Bebe?_

Alejándose lo más que puede de su hermano, Kyle se dispone a buscar a la rubia para poder irse de ese club de una vez por todas; pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. En la pista no estaba, ni en los baños, tampoco la veía en el escenario. Bebe no parecía estar dentro del club.

 _Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido?_

Kyle empezaba a ponerse nervioso. En el estado en el que Bebe estaba, no era seguro que estuviese sola por las calles, tenía que encontrarla, ya que algo malo le podía suceder.

—¿Bebe? —llama, mientras se dirige hacia la salida. —Estás... ¿aquí?

Una vez estando afuera, no fue difícil encontrarla.

La rubia estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, besándose con un chico- con Clyde, quien la tenía acorralada contra la pared, tocándola, sin importarle que estuvieran en el medio de la calle.

Kyle siente una pesadez en su estómago ante la escena. No podía seguir mirando, no podía soportarlo.

El pelirrojo corre hacia su auto, donde intenta despejar su mente, de olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sólo que se le hacía imposible.

 _¡¿En qué mierda está pensando?! ¿Clyde? ¿En serio?_

Kyle golpea la corneta del volante, pero no la escucha sonar, ni siquiera sabe si en verdad emitió un sonido. Estaba muy ocupado mandando a Clyde a miles de lugares en su mente.

 _Kyle, vamos,_ _cálmate_ ; se pide a sí mismo, respirando pausadamente para reducir el enojo que le consumía. _Ella no es nada tuyo, no debería importarte._

 _No debería, pero... ¿por qué lo hace? Sé cómo termina todo, ella nunca se interesó por ti, nunca le importarás como ella a ti._

Kyle suspira, tratando de normalizar su respiración para finalmente arrancar el auto y dirigirse a su departamento. Si Bebe lo había superado rápido, él también podía hacerlo.

El pelirrojo asiente para sí mismo, arrancando el auto para poder dirigirse hacia su apartamento de una vez por todas.

Una vez se estaciona, Kyle sale de su vehículo y entra al edificio, caminando hasta el ascensor. El joven de ojos verdes presiona el botón número siete varias veces de forma impaciente, como si eso ayudase al ascensor a subir.

Unos momentos después, Kyle caminó hasta su puerta y apresuradamente la abrió, entrando a su casa. Por fin, tranquilidad.

Kyle se quitó su abrigo y jeans, deshaciéndose también de sus zapatos y gorro. Se sentía muy cansado como para ponerse su pijama, así que se limitó a acostarse con una franelilla blanca y sus boxers. No es como si hubiese más gente viviendo en su casa, podía dormir como se le antojaba.

En su cuarto, estando a oscuras, Kyle intenta no pensar en aquella rubia con la cual había tenido una relación dos veces. Ambas terminando de la misma forma; fracaso, tristeza... el joven se durmió, inevitablemente recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, y dándose cuenta de que en realidad fueron muy pocos. Muy poca felicidad.

Soñó con ella.

Como la amaba, le dedicaba tiempo, pero ella clamaba sentirse "asfixiada" y prefería salir con otras personas. Decía que quería espacio, ser libre.

Incluso en sueños, Kyle y Bebe eran infelices.

Varias horas después, Kyle sintió su celular vibrar en su cama, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Su cuarto era bastante oscuro, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora podría ser.

El pelirrojo activa su celular para ver, y casi siente ganas de vomitar.

Eran las tres de la tarde.

—Maldición, ¡tengo que irme! —exclama, tirando el teléfono en el abrigo que tenía encima de una gaveta.

Ya había llegado tarde al trabajo varias veces, si lo hacía otra vez, estaba seguro de que lo despedirían. Su jefe era bastante estricto, y definitivamente no iba a ser compresivo esta vez.

Kyle corre hacia el baño y se cepilla al mismo tiempo que se baña, en un intento de ahorrar tiempo. Saliendo de ahí, se agradece a sí mismo por haber tenido la ropa lista con antelación.

El pelirrojo se viste rápidamente con su uniforme, toma su billetera, teléfono y llaves y rápidamente sale del departamento, rezando para llegar a tiempo.

Kyle trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería llamada Little Owl*; era un bonito lugar, y era frecuentado por varias personas todos los días. La paga era buena, y más el apoyo económico de sus padres Kyle podía pagar su alquiler, el gas y su cesta alimentaria.

Era un buen trabajo, el único inconveniente era que su jefe le sacaba de quicio a veces.

Y estaba seguro de que explotaría si no llegase a tiempo esta vez.

Kyle finamente estaciona su Ford Fiesta frente al lugar, y entra al café de forma apresurada. Al entrar por esa puerta, lo primero que hace es ver hacia el reloj que estaba colgado del lado izquierdo de la pared.

3:58 PM.

Para su fortuna, había llegado a tiempo. _Justo_ a tiempo.

—Tienes suerte, dos minutos más y el señor Stough te hubiese hecho mierda —la pelinegra ríe, acercándose a Kyle, quien le da una sonrisa y le abraza.

—Lo sé.

—Te ves horrible por cierto.

—Eso también lo sé.

Kyle ríe un poco ante su comentario y luego ambos se sueltan, la chica negándole en desaprobación mientras que acomodaba el gorro que traía puesto.

—Tu hermano publicó fotos de la fiesta que hicieron —cuando la pelinegra dice esto, Kyle no puede evitar suspirar, molesto.—Son bastante... _comprometedoras_ , jaja. ¿Te divertiste?

Kyle frunce el ceño, estando consciente de las estupideces que su hermano era capaz de postear. —¿Qué tipo de fotos subió?

—Oh, ya sabes —empieza, encogiéndose de brazos. —La mayoría son sus selfies, también hay algunas fotos de gente bailando, comida, tu besando a una chica, Kenny vomitando en el sof-

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Ya paren de hablar, están en horas de trabajo —la voz de Eric Stough, su jefe, demanda desde lo lejos. Los dos se disculpan, dándose cuenta de que habían dos personas esperando en el mostrador, que quizá llevaban ahí un par de minutos.

 _Mataré a Ike cuando lo vea._

* * *

Ser un barista es aburrido, aunque a veces interesante y bastante atareado.

Esta era una de esas veces.

Un montón de clientes entraron al café, Kyle estaba muy ocupado haciendo todo tipo de cafés, lo cual no le daba tiempo de simplemente _relajarse_ un momento y ver quien demonios le había escrito al celular en la mañana. Sospechaba que era su hermano, o quizá Kenny, pero no había forma de estar seguro.

Cuando su turno termina, eran las 9:00 PM. Había ganado 120 dólares en propinas (si, tanta gente tuvo que atender ese día) y, con esa suma, el pelirrojo podía salir a cenar. No tenía ganas de cocinar, sabía que lo que había en su refrigerador esa agua y miseria, sobre todo miseria.

La última vez que cocinó, Bebe estuvo presente.

No quiere recordar eso.

—Oye, Wendy —Kyle llama, viendo que la pelinegra estaba revisando su celular, presuntamente para llamar un taxi. La joven mira a Kyle, confundida.

—¿Sí? —cuestiona, bloqueando su celular para prestarle atención.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —sugiere, para luego sonreír un poco. —No soy de los que van a restaurantes solo.

Wendy parece considerar la opción por unos segundos, hasta que devuelve la sonrisa. —¡Seguro!

Después de haber concordado a dónde iban a ir, Kyle y Wendy entran al auto, dirigiéndose hacia un restaurante italiano que estaba cerca del café.

Esa era la primera vez que salía a un lugar con la pelinegra. Había sido contratada hacía unas semanas y ambos habían formado una especie de vínculo, Kyle no estaba seguro de si la chica le consideraba su amigo, pero se llevaban bien por los momentos.

Kyle estaciona el auto y ambos entran al restaurante, diciendo pedir una pizza.

Mientras esperaban, Wendy fue un momento al baño, y entonces Kyle recuerda lo que ha estado en su mente desde la mañana.

Sacando su celular de su bolsillo, Kyle lo desbloquea y revisa sus notificaciones.

 **(Stan - 11:35 AM)**

Disculpa, me dormí hehe. Conque tu nombre es Kyle... Kayel. Kail. Cahíhel. xd

 **(Stan - 11:35 AM)**

Mucho gusto, Kyle. Por fin puedo ponerle un nombre al montón de números que es tu contacto

 **(Stan - 3:51 PM)**

OK, no me importa si no me quieres responder pero vi este video y me hizo pensar en ti JAJAJAJAJAJAJ **[Vídeo adjunto*]**

 **(Stan - 6:52 PM)**

JAJAJASAJAJASDLKJJAJAJAJASJAS entiendo perfectamente que no quieras responder después de esto lol

Kyle pestañea varias veces ante los mensajes, sintiendo una mezcla de confusión y ganas de reír ante la tontería de ese vídeo. Por un segundo se le había olvidado que "Stan" existía.

 **(Kyle - 9:16 PM)**

 _Con cada mensaje entiendo más por qué Rose te dejó._

 **(Stan - 9:17 PM)**

Vaya, volviste. No pensé que seguirías hablando conmigo

 **(Kyle - 9:17 PM)**

 _Con la cantidad de mensajes que envías, es algo difícil ignorarte. Y estoy aburrido, la persona con la que estoy salió un momento._

 **(Stan - 9:17 PM)**

La persona con la que estás? Quién es? hmm o_O

 **(Kyle - 9:18 PM)**

 _Alguien... ;)_

— ¿Con quién hablas?—la voz de Wendy, quien se acababa de sentar, hace que Kyle se sobresalte un poco, pero lo oculta perfectamente.

—Alguien... —responde, sonriéndole, justo cuando el mesonero llega con la pizza.

* * *

* **Little Owl es un café en Denver, y sí, realmente busqué xd**

 ***El video que Stan envió se llama "old macdonald" y se puede encontrar en el canal de Bill Wurtz en Youtube ;)**

 **Como** **expliqué en el capítulo anterior, las actualizaciones en esta historia no serán constantes hasta que terminé el fanfic Siete Semanas, pero no crean que voy a abandonar este fic. Les aseguro que eso no sucederá. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **JMH**


End file.
